User talk:Thekingsman
Non-Power Pages. What would be the power set for the ultimate superhero? please delete thatGabriel456 21:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't Delete 21:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC); Don't delete the superhero power page Gabe wants to delete, please. I am deleting both pages for the ultimate powerset for superhero/supervillain. Neither are powers, and the pages created under the wiki are meant to be pages designated to powers. I'll retain the content of both under a Google document for each, and if you'd like, you can put it on your own userpage, talk page, or blog. ~Pteraclaww 23:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Deleted both, as neither were powers. You can find the content of the SuperHero and SuperVillain pages here and here respectively. Feel free to copy the content and put it on your own userpages. ~Pteraclaww 23:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I am also deleting the Ultimate 5 Power Combo. page. Its old content can be found here. Individual pages are intended for powers. Contents and discussions like this are exactly why we have blogs. ~Pteraclaww 23:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC) hi, i'm new to this page and i would like to know how you add your favorite superpowers, get involved in "what super power your hero would have?", and make new super power pages. Kemetri D Jackkson 14:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) A little help I want to know how you make the line to seperate the things about yourself and your favorite superpowers. It my aeem simple but i'm know to this wiki website and i don't know how to use the functions could you help me get started. Kemetri D Jackkson 15:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all the help! Thanks, really starting to get the hang of it. I think what i'm gonna do next is make a story. Oh, thanks again for telling me that. Kemetri D Jackkson 19:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's me again i just wanna know if you could like read my blog and see if it's good for a first chapter. Kemetri D Jackkson 14:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Superpower definition Well you could have left my april fools page up for a while longer Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 22:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) delete page When you can, can you delete my page Skinwalker Physiology? ThanksGabriel456 07:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) Gabriel456 18:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Visual improvements Greetings! I'm with Wikia's Community Development Team, and I've been asked to inquire about making some visual improvements to the main page. If you're happy with the way it looks now, please let me know & I'll check this wiki off my "list." If you're open to discussing some cosmetic changes, please hit me up on my talk page & let me know your what your thoughts are on this. Thank you for your time! :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Yeah sorry, I just updated the featured user, media, and power, to what had been voted. I have nothing to do with the dude above though. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 00:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I want to ake a new power called Mafia skills but i don't know how to make the page. Tell me what to do. Kemetri D Jackkson 05:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Still Mammal Mimicry? Could you take a look why search still gives only Mammal Mimicry when the page was renamed as Mammalian Physiology moths ago? Other pages that refuse to update to never names are Avian mimicry (now Avian Physiology), Reptilian Mimicry (R. Physiology) snake mimicry (S. P.)... well it seems to do that with all animal pages that have been renamed. Thanks. --Kuopiofi 13:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Could you take a look on this? --Kuopiofi 11:44, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ahem Would like your opinion on this http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Omni314/Non-power_Pages Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 19:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) What was wrong with my power i added on Mafia skills? Kemetri D Jackkson 06:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Blocked Thought this may amuse 16:18, April 10, 2012, Omni314 (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Lexcalibur (Talk | contribs) (expires on April 10, 3012 at 16:18, account creation blocked, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Request) (unblock | change block) Business Intuition/Management Hey, I just re-worked that old Business Management page that Omni314 deleted into "Business Intuition", and I just found out that he deleted it too. What's your opinion on it, especially since there are plenty of other "non-power" pages on here (Escape Artistry, for example)? Smijes08 23:46, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind if I put the page back up then? I seriously think we could use it. Smijes08 01:17, April 12, 2012 (UTC) hey Thekingsman i was wondering if you could delete the following page http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Energy_Feild_Manipulation, its gone out of control Thank you ~Blackenergy666 OmniBlocked? Um why was I blocked for an old comment posted on the Mystic Martial Arts Page? I can't even find what I wrote. I about to ask User:Omni314 why he blocked meUser:Truth™. Well see ya Mr.Andrew! May I please be unblocked? Remember this is the (Respond!)'' 06:58, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Myth The Mini-Series May I make a mini-story series on the Wiki please? It won't take up to many pages.User Talk:Truth™ User:Truth™ Truth™ 21:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ User Blog:Truth™ Please answer me back Mr.Andrew Yeah me and computers don't agree that much so may I just use twelve pages?who hates mini-Series? X Grats on hitting the 10k edit mark! Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 22:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Well he'll feel doubly welcome then! Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 22:40, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions & Thanks Thank you for taking the time to explain the hierarchy here. I'll direct my questions and suggestions to you since you are in charge. I do have a few suggestions to improve the effectiveness of the wiki if you would listen. My first suggestion is adding sections to a power pages explaining some Variations in Style. When ever I am reading a page about Enhanced Speed for example, one of my favorite btw, I feel as thou all versions fall under one set of rules, but I know that each writer has there own set of rules. Not all users of superspeed can reach FTL speeds or vibrate their molecular structure, but the information presented makes it feel as thou that is the case. I just feel that a section that covered and explained a few different styles would improve the sharing of information and understanding of the readers. Secondly I find my self wondering why there is a lack of examples. All the pages I have read have direct explinations of each of the powers, but there are no examples to help people understand. For example on the Telepathy page I feel it would be benifitial to have something along the lines of "Proffesor X form Marvel's X-Men is one of the most powerful telepaths in that world. His telepathic reach covers a 300 mile radius." or somthing similer to that. I understand that this is a superpower wiki and it doesn't need to cover people from varius writings, shows, movies, ect. I just feel that it would help the readers understand the peramiters of the powers so much better. BTW I think that the Telepathy page's gallary needs to be fit into one of those boxes, the one the known users are in, to save space. It is kinda annoying to scroll past all the pic's to get to the comments. Oh, and what is the template for that box? Thanks for your time and help! -Freyr, Lord of Change 23:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) In Conclusion So all in all it would be fine if I edited this way with the variations in style and explanations, as well as add these to existing pages? I do realize that it will be a lot of work, but I think that this would be good for me to give some of my time to. I am between jobs right now and have plenty of it. I've been leaving suggestions on plenty of pages, but don't think I'm ready to start improving articles directly yet. Anyways thanks for the advise and listening. Sorry I didn't leave my Sig last time. -Freyr, Lord of Change 01:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Page Deletion? Where do I need to address my concerns on unnecissary pages that probably should be deleted? The page Radio Conversion is very unclear in its meaning and explination. If you no one can update it I think in needs to be removed. I would overhaul it myself if I was actually familier with the infomation. Aether needs help hey man there are a bunch of comments in Aether Manipulation which redirect to Dark Matter Manipulation, is there any chance you can get rid of these? Please and Thank You Keitto191 23:33, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks man, looks alot better Keitto191 13:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC) =] Almost all of my main characters have a birthday in early February. It helps me feel more attached to them. lol I didn't think anyone was really watching my user page. So I guess you saw my deletion suggestion list. Some of them I would take the time to fix up. The only problem is that I really don't know much about those powers. =/ I do try to leave my reasoning with the suggestions thou. Anyways, hopefully I will have more interesting things writen for my character soon. --Freyr, Lord of Change 22:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Search isn't updating? Is it just me, or is search-function for some reason stopped updating the renamed pages? Bit clumsy question, but basically I noted it first time when I realized that using the search still gives only Mammal Mimicry when the page was renamed as Mammalian Physiology moths ago, other pages that refuse to update to never names are Avian mimicry (now Avian Physiology), Reptilian Mimicry (R. Physiology) Snake Mimicry (S. P.)... well it seems to do that with all animal pages that have been renamed during the last few moths. Same goes for Stellar Physiology, Shinto Deity Physiology ‎ is still Asian D. P., Life Mastery is Bio-Creation and Deletion... And on the second look, it doesn't seem to be updating some new pages either, try searching Soul-Bound Weapon (writing "soul" doesn't give anything), same with Life Creation. Could you take a look on this? --Kuopiofi 11:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Any ideas why Mammal Mimicry doesn't redirect directly to Mammalian Physiology? It opens into deleted page, which is somewhat pointless... Have you heard anything about that problem with Search-function I mentioned above? --Kuopiofi 10:36, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Linguistic Magic Deletion Why did you delete Linguistic Magic? It is a valid superpower currently used by fictional characters, therefore should be on here. - Hstringer985 22:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) They are different powers, spell casting involves gestures, writing and symbols whereas linguistic magic uses just words from a certain language tht has an effect on the universe. - Hstringer985 23:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? - Hstringer985 23:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Search even more wonky? As said before, the changed names don't appear in search, and now when you type the correct name search doesn't open directly to the page but instead of to the list of the pages which are similar. Granted that the correct page is on top, but it's still pretty weird... Mammalian Physiology is still the one you can use to see what I'm talking about. --Kuopiofi 10:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Take all the time you need, better safe than sorry when you're dealing with something you aren't certain about. :) --Kuopiofi 14:30, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Search and redirection are still messed up, any progress? --Kuopiofi 07:49, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I contacted the Community Central about this search-function problem, but apparently they see this problem: is it just me, or is it still going on? It definitely happens to me... --Kuopiofi 05:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Stardust Power Hi, could you rename [[Stardust Control|Stardust Control]] to Stardust 'Manipulation'? Cause it sounds more proper and fits the pattern? I couldn't rename it because it states that a page already exist and that I should seek an admin for help to move the page so that it could be renamed. Zxankou14 said he moved it so I could rename but it still doesn't work because he did not move it yet or doesn't know how to. Either way thanks for your consideration and help. VickFcuk 14:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Titan Physiology help! Hey man I need some assistance. See theres this page called Titan Mythology Physiology and I want to rename it to Titan Physiology. Unfortunately that page already exists as aRedirect page, is there anything you can do to help? Please and thank you! Keitto191 05:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) -Thanx for the help man the name makes the page alot better. However there are a bunch of comments that say REDIRECT on them. I hate to be a bother, but can you please help with this too? Please and thank you ;) Keitto191 03:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much ;) Keitto191 03:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Mammal Mimicry Can you fix Mammal Mimicry so it re-directs to Mammalian Physiology instead of the deleted page? I asked about this, but has there been any prospect with the search? As I mentioned, I contacted the Community Central about this search-function problem, but apparently they see this problem: is it just me, or is it still going on? It definitely happens to me. --Kuopiofi 05:37, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Bloodline Mimicry Why was that deleted?Gabriel456 04:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but that's for parents. That was for ancestor's. Ancestors aren't parentsGabriel456 04:31, May 7, 2012 (UTC) new power Well, ok, I got another idea for a power. Electric Impulse Manipulation, which allows the control of the body's electrical impulses, or..Energy Propulsion, which uses energy to make one fly. Get back to me when you can :)Gabriel456 04:39, May 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of "Evolution Manipulation"?Gabriel456 21:09, May 7, 2012 (UTC) hello to you how many years are you in wikia? RP characters Someone has said an Heroes RP character from http://chataboutheroesrp.wikia.com/wiki/HeroesRP_Wiki and I wanted to know if Roleplaying charactors are allowed to be listed as usersGabriel456 22:51, May 10, 2012 (UTC) That's what I thought, thanks manGabriel456 22:56, May 10, 2012 (UTC) This, website is awesome, nuff said......